Damaged
by elayna05
Summary: Demi Allegra Dwyer is the most popular girl at Thompson High.Every girl wants to be her and Every guy wants to have her. But Demi has a secret she being abused by her mother and her realease is drugs.But one day could she actually grab the courage to leav
1. Trailer

Hey everyone this is my story about an OC Character I made called Demi who is Bella's younger sister who has lived a hard life in florida with Renee.Read the trailer youll get the idea of the story this story will already have the first two chapters because of the fact that i was never gonna post this here I posted it in a freewebs back in July I think it was before Breaking Dawn so this is after eclipse.And Freewebs wont let me add anything else so i decided to put it in here.

Please be delicate with me I dont have experience with writing here for this fandom

**From the creator of**

**Fallen Angel**

**and**

**Broken.**

**Tells a story of Drugs,Abuse,and**

**Lies.**

_shows a young 17 year old girl entering_

_a Bar._

**Meet Demi Allegra Dwyer**

_Shows the girl oonce again wearing a cheerleading uniform_

**The It Girl at Thompson High**

_The girl is now walking down the hall with her best friend._

**The Girl everybody wants to be **

_"She's Amazing isnt she?''_

**But this girl has one little dark secret.**

_"dont you dare scream at me Demi"_

_"Why Not? Thats all you do to me" Demi screamed back as Renee_

_went up to her and slapped her across the face._

_"Listen to me you little selfish brat Your nothing like your older_

_sister you are so unlike her she was perfect and you.._

_You are garbage Garbage I should have aborted you the minute I had you"_

_"You are such a bitch" Demi screamed out as Renee grabbed her arm and shoved her_

_against the wall._

_"You are just like your father ungrateful and worthless I should have left you in forks"_

_"Yeah Im a mistake because you had to shack it up with my father that you left the first time_

_and then you leave him again taking me away from him to come back to your precious_

_Phillip" Demi screamed as she felt her mother punch her in the stomach._

**She's being abused by her mother.**

_"Your perfect image is gonna be tainted pretty girl" _

_"who cares give me a shot" Demi told the guy with a sly smile._

**Flash**

_"I feel like Im in cloud nine"_

**Flash**

_**"**__come on baby give me some_

_"I dont want to No No"_

**Flash**

_"I need help" Demi breathed in the phone._

**And she's using drugs.**

_**But could one thing change everything she has ever lived through.**_

_" Mia my sister lives in Alaska I could go look for her" _

_"Yeah Demi but your sister doesnt know you"_

_"But I have to try I cant live here not with her"_

**So now she's off in an adventure to find the only family she could ever have.**

_"Im looking for an Isabella Cullen" Demi asked a young man_

_"Umm she lives with the Cullens and The Denali's over in the forest"_

_"Thank you"_

**Will she be ready for everything that comes with meeting the cullens?**

_"Umm excuse me Im looking for an Isabella" Demi asked the young blonde man_

_"who's looking for her?'' he asked _

_"her sister"_

**Starring**

_" I dont think I can lose anymore control with these drugs''_

**Sophia Bush**

_" Demi Demi hold on okay hunny"_

**Bethany Joy Galeotti**

"Mia she's gonna be okay she's gonna be fine"

**Chad Micheal Murry**

_" A sister is not even possible I mean come on"_

**Kristen Stewart**

_"She needs time to get use to a sister''_

**Robert Pattinson**

_"I didnt even see her coming It was like bam a surprise''_

**Ashley Greene**

_"Well I can tell you this Alice hates that she didnt see Demi coming"_

**Jackson Rathbone**

_"Another Human oh Joy do we attract them?I mean really"_

**Nikki Reed**

_"Oh come on this could be fun really really fun"_

**Kellan Klutz**

_"well Its not impossible that your mom had another daughter"_

**Peter Facinelli**

_"well at least I could cook more"_

**Elizabeth Reaser**

_"well come on Bella You didnt expect this to be so easy''_

**Hilarie Burton**

**as **

**Tanya**

_" No matter what you believe Im Your sister ok and Im sorry if Im a mistake But Im Family and I need you so much now"_

**Damaged**


	2. Meant to live

Dont Own anything this is all Stephenie Meyer all i own is Demi and her friends.

Read first chapter for more info on this story.

--

"I do not wanna be afraid I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in I'm tired of feeling so numb Relief exists I find it when I am cut!"

The music was playing loudly as people danced around eachother in the living room of the large victorian house.The backyard was filled with people who were soon gonna take a dip in the pool. But one figure stands out as the young 17 year old girl moves her head with the beat of the music the cup of beer tightly in her hand. As she smiles at everyone who greets her.

"Demi Over here" The young girl turned around to catch her best friend Mia dancing with her boyfriend of 2 years while her brother stood by them akward as he drank out of his own up of beer.She smiled lightly as she started to walk towards them.

"Hey Mia" Demi greeted her best friend as she nodded at Jase her boyfriend but she turned fully to Micheal as she gave him a sly smile.

"Hey Micheal how are you doing this evening?'' He returned her smile.

"Im upset cause my beautiful girlfriend wont give me the pleasure to dance with her"

"well why dont I give you the pleasure now?'' He grabbed her hand as they made their way outside to dance.

3 hours later...

Demi's POV

I closed my eyes as I saw the rays of lights entering the room.I turned over once again and tried to close my eyes tightly to keep the lights outs.I then heard the door creak open as someone stepped in their feet making noise everytime they walked towards the bed.

"Demi Demi wake up wake up" I heard Mia's voice as she tried to shake me awake and urge me up.I groaned and turned to glare at her.One thing Mia was always gonna be was beautiful.She has these huge brown eyes and this long milky brown/blonde hair.She was white but her skin held a tinge of tan and she had the greatest body.She smiled at me oblivious to my glare as I shook my head and buried my face into the pillow.

"Demi" She stretched out the word as she shook me once again.

"Ok Ok ok God you are so annoying" I told her as I sat up and yawned she was rolling her eyes as she stood up and glanced at me.She then turned around getting ready to leave the room.But she stayed by the door and shook her head.

"Demi get up and get ready ok we need to get to school now" She walked out of the door as I shook my head and stood up from the bed.The room was painted blue and had a bunch of basketball poster covering the walls.Their was a desk with a laptop in the corner and by the computer were 3 different portraits.I made my way towards them as I grabbed the first one of Micheal's and Mia's mothers then the 2nd was of Mia and Micheal themselves.The last one was my favorite It was of me one day when we were out in the beach.My hair was blowing in the wind and my eyes were shining like the blue ocean behind me the lighting was immpecable.I sighed and set it down as I made my way to my boyfriends bathroom.The first thing i took notice of was my reflection.

I was the It Girl at Thompson High,head cheerleader,homecoming queen and everything else.I had midheight brown almost black hair.My skin was white but not so white that its almost pale.I had a beauty mark on my cheek and my brown eyes always complemented my skin's complexion.I gently decided to slip of my tanktop as I stared at the shape of my breast and my flat stomach. But the thing that caught my eyes was the purple bruise that grazed my stomach and the black one that was marking my right arm. I closed my eyes as I thought about my ''perfect life''.

Im 17 years old and Im basically the bastard child of my mother.I was born on May 20 2008 and my father is Charlie Swan the thing is my mother decided that it would be funny if she just left my dad again for the 2nd time and take me with her keeping me a secret making her husband believe I was his child.Lets just say ever since I was born my mother has hated me she always made sure to make my life a living hell hole. I never let her know that she has gotten to me.I wasnt scared of her she could do everything she can to make me miserable but she wont succeed at all.

"Demi" I looked up as I heard Micheal call out my name.

"Yeah" I called out as I turned on the faucet for the shower.I heard his voice being muffled as I started to take my shower.Trying not to cry and feel useless.A feeling that I always have known.A feeling that will never stop hurting me.

''Hey Girlie Girl You lookin hot" I heard Mia's compliment on my cheerleading outfit as I smiled and spinned around showing off my cheerleading skirt and top.

"well i try so hard" I told them with a sly mouth as I finished walking down the stairs.I took notice of Mia wearing her cheerleading sweats as she smiled at me.She was getting her bag ready and trying to check on the eggs she was cooking.

"So Ill meet ya at school I have to pick up Annalise" I mentioned to Mia as she nodded turning and placing her bag by Jase who was talking to Micheal while throwing a basketball between the two.I shook my head and turned around grabbing my bag off the ground and Micheal's basketball jersey off the rack.I grabbed the keys to my Audi convertible as I opened the door and started to jog towards my car.

"well well look at the slut of Thompson High" I glanced out the window as I stared at the large beach house and the figure stepping outside of it.Annalise was another one of my best friend she has a chubby face but her long brown/red hair made up for it she also had these brown tinted green eyes and the sexiest body known to man. She was wearing her cheerleading sweats and her accesories was a small handbag that held the essentials.

''I may be the slut but you got dirty ho bag pegged" I replied to her as she glared at me playfully and sat down in the passenger seat.She took her hair out of the bun she had it on as she tried to cover the large bruise on her neck.The one thing Annalise will never learn is that keeping a relationship with her dirtbag boyfriend will cause her nothing but trouble.

"ha ha your funny hunny anyway so how was the party last night?I couldnt make an appearance I had some" She clicked her tongue as she fixed her hair.

"Buisness to take care of"

"Oh what buisness is that a blowjob behind 7-11"I told her as she shook her head and faked laughed at my joke.I chuckled to myself as I pulled out of the driveway and made my way towards the gates.

"It was ok I really cant remember anything" I replied as I made a turn but my eyes caught sight at the small handbag that she kept cluctched in her hand.

"what you have in their? Condoms plan to have a quickie in the Janitors closet" She once again glared at me as she looked away and sighed.

"I have some concealer in here"

"Make up and your holding the bag like your life depended on it"

"I dont expect you to understand anyway so you coming with me to the pub tonight" I glanced at her as I looked back at the road and sighed.The pub was a small club near the beach.But the one thing that kept me away from that place was my mother.She hated when I came home late and especially if I dont even get home.

"Ill think about it I mean I really dont think I can go"

"But Demi Its the night to be there its concert night come on please"Annalise started giving me her puppy face as I glanced at it and rolled my eyes.

"No dont even try it ok Ill think about it" She continued this time throwing in the noises that annoy me the most I sighed as I continued to drive straight.

"Fine fine just stop giving me those faces and stop making the noise it sounds like a cat is drowning"

"Ok ok fine''

--

The dark and humid florida night was taking its toll as I entered my southside beach house.The house was dark and smelled of burned cooking but I ignored it as I made my way towards my room but then I heard the clicking of the lamp and then a sigh as the room brightnened up to show my mother sitting on the loveseat near the window.She was glaring at me her lips in a thin line as she tried not to lose control.

"Demi Allegra Dwyer what the hell are you doing home at this time?" She asked her voice holding the anger and authority it could hold.She uncrossed her legs and got ready to stand up and march towards me.I just stayed in my place as I tapped my foot with patience.

"My name is Demi Allegra SWAN not Dwyer" I empthasized the Swan part but the minute i finished the sentence my mother slapped me with the back of her hand with the same force she used every night.I gently rubbed my cheek as I glared at my mother she was fuming and looking at me with a look of disgust.

"Your last name is not that horrid name"

"Oh please you gave my sister that name''

"yes well your sister isnt Phil's daughter but you are" She basically screamed the last part as she made her way towards the kitchen possibly to get her another drink.Acohol was the only friend my mother has ever known and tonight they were gonna have another date.I followed her to the kitchen to see her pouring vodka in the fine crystal glass Phil got her for her 45th birthday.

"well look at that the acoholic mother strikes again whats next?a couple of margaritas"

"dont you dare scream at me Demi"

"Why Not? Thats all you do to me" I screamed back as Renee went up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Listen to me you little selfish brat Your nothing like your older sister you are so unlike her she was perfect and you.You are garbage Garbage I should have aborted you the minute I had you"

"You are such a bitch" I screamed out as Renee grabbed me by the arm and shoved me against the wall.

"You are just like your father ungrateful and worthless I should have left you in forks"She screamed in my face as she pinned me in the wass

"Yeah Im a mistake because you had to shack it up with my father that you left the first time and then you leave him again taking me away from him to come back to your precious Phillip" I screamed as I felt my mother punch me in the stomach.I couldnt have felt more worse as I crouched down to hold my stomach in pain.But then I felt a hard strike in my back.As I fell to the floor in pain I kept my hands on my stomach as I tried to protect myself from the kicks I was recieveing.

"You worthless peice of shit your a fucking mistake'' With every word she spoke she gave me a hard kick on my back.The pain was now unbearable as I cried out harder in pain.But she kept on kicking until i couldnt feel anymore until I couldnt see anything but the darkness.


	3. Colors that you shine

Dont Own anything this is all Stephenie Meyer all i own is Demi and her friends.

Read first chapter for more info on this story.

...

The black room was crowded with different people each one of them were pale with gold eyes but they were all remarkably beautiful.They varied from different heights,different hair colors and different genders.But they all looked alike in a way.They didnt scare me they couldnt of scared me.But one stood out the most for me she was midheight shorter than one of the blondes and taller than the two brunnettes.She has milky dark brown hair and her eyes were more golden than the others.She was beautiful that was one word for her she was beautiful and perfect but their was something in her eyes in her face structures that just reminded me of me.She turned to me and smiled at me she had perfect white teeth.

"Welcome Demi"

I sat up and gasped as I felt a searing pain on my back.I was almost nude except the fact that I was still wearing my bra and boyshorts.Their was a small gauze pad taped on my stomach and my arm had a old t-shirt wrapped around the wound.I tried to stretch but the minute i did I began to feel a pain on my back.

"Finally she awakes" I turned to see Mia and Annalise standing their both of them were holding a drink and a bottle of asprin.

"what are you guys doing here?'' I asked my voice was strained and cracked with every word I said.I now realized I felt dead and I was in pain.

"well we called you a hundred time but you wouldnt pick up so Mia had to idea to come see you"

"Yeah that bitch actually worked hard on you" Mia spoke up as she made her way towards me holding out the cup of water for me to take while Annalise walked the other way and handed me the bottle of asprin.

"Guys I hate when you see me like this" I told them quietly as I took the two asprins and drank the water.The only two people in this earth that knew about the abuse I suffer through every single day was Annalise and Mia.My two best friends since i was little they always wrapped me up and tried to clean me up and all that.They were the two sisters that Ive always needed so badly.The two sisters that could actually understand all the pain I was going through.

"So we're your family You dont need to be embarresed"

"yeah what Mia said" I smiled at them as I felt the tears start to build up as they both made their way to hug me.I buried my face in their shoulders as I gently started to sob.Tears making their way down my cheeks as I tried not to cry any harder than I was.

"why is it so hard?" I cried out gently as they both began to pat my back and try to console me.

"because it is hunny but your gonna get out of this soon" Mia answered as I felt tears hit my back.I then realized we were all three crying hard and painfully.They were crying for me this life I couldnt escape this life that made no sense not even to me.

Thompson High was not like every other high school out there.It was a complete and different thing than other high schools and thats what made it all the more fun.It was by the beach like alot of the houses and stores around here.The campus was huge and you could eat out once the lunch bell rang. I silently made my ways toward my 3rd period class that morning I was wearing my cheerleading sweats along with Micheal's letterman jacket.My Chemistry class was the easiest thing out there if their was one thing about me that many people didnt expect was that I was the smartest in my class well next to Mia who was sure to be valedictorian this year.

"Hey beautiful" I turned and smiled at Micheal who came up to me with his own smile.

"Hey cutie what are you doing in my 3rd?''

"Bringing my girl her bag you left it in art" He handed me my black bag as I held onto it and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Thank you" i gave him a peck on his cheek as he smiled and winked at me walking away.My smile slowly made its way to a frown as I looked down at my bag opening it to make sure everything was inside of it.My hands than started shuffleing through the bag as I looked around for the sheet of paper with an address and name.I finally found it as I opened it and looked at it.

_Peter Finch_

_12299 SW county road_

_223-3322_

"hey" I jumped as I shoved the paper into my bag and turned to the sound of the voice.Annalise stood their a smile on her face her regular cheerleading uniform in place.

"Hey Al" I spoke up greeting her by the nickname everyone calls her.

"Hey Demi you looked scared or shocked"

"Just jumpy after what happened to me last night" I told her truthfully well maybe not the whole truth but she nodded her head as she draped her arm around my shoulders leading me towards our class.The whole class was of course staring at us like always me being the it-girl of thompson high didnt help at all as I sighed and turned to my seat that was in the far back near Annalise. During class I couldnt really concetrate I always went back to the dream I had this morning.That girl was so familar like she was someone I knew in my past life It was extraordinary how close I felt to her.My thoughts than drifted to the address I got from one of the cheerleaders.I didnt want to do this but I needed this escape I needed it so badly and well Jenna knows those things more than any other person I know.

"Hey Demi are you coming to the hut with me and Mia today?'' Annalise asked as I looked up and shook my head.

"after last night i think should stay away from my mother's graces for awhile.''

"well if you want you can come meet us up" I nodded my head and looked back at the board but this time a feeling of guilt getting to me and that was because of everything that was happening to me.All the pain life is throwing at me.I sighed and looked back down at the name and address that was all that I could think of I needed this more than ever.

It was the badside of Tallahasse.A real dirty badside different buildings and the graffitti was disturbing me as I made my way towards the apartment building that people told me where this Peter could be found. The building was the most rundown then all the others as I made my way towards the side of the building.

"Umm excuse me" I called out as I entered the dark building it scared me to enter a abandoned apartment building as I walked further down the hall.

"Excuse me Is anyone in here?'' I called out even louder as I turned around and scanned the rooms I passed.I finally made it into one room as I scanned the one room to see If I could find someone who could help me. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room when I just finally decided to leave.I turned but the minute I did turn I felt a gust of cold wind around me.Then I felt a cold hand on my wrist.

"Hey what are you doing in here?'' I turned to see a young man with black hair and red eyes.His pale skin match the coldness I felt as he kept his hand on my wrist.

"Peter?'' I asked softly his eyes scared me they were blood red and plus he had a strong grip on my wrist that I knew would cause a bruise.His glare was strong as he let go of my wrist but he still held the glare.

"Yes who would like to know?''

"I would I have a friend who told me you'd be able to hook me up" He grinned at me but this grin made me feel like he was getting ready to attack me and not just hook me up.He turned again walking quickly towards a drawer in a table.

"what you interested in?'' He asked me as he reached into the drawer I closed my eyes and tried to remember what Jenna told me.

"Cocaine and marijuana"

"How many cuts you want?''

"Half each" He nodded as he filled the two small plastic bags with white powder substance and some leaf like substance.He then turned and handed me the bags with the same hand I could tell he was waiting for the money as I reached in my back pocket for the 900 dollars that Jenna told me he may charge me.

"Thank you for doing buisness with us Miss" I looked up as he stared at me waiting for my name as I turned around to leave but I could still feel his eyes on me waiting for my name.

"Swan" I called out as I left the building the drugs I was gonna use in a few hours burning a hole in my back pocket.I couldnt believe that I was gonna do this I just couldnt believe it as I turned on my Audi and entered my car.

''God Help me" I sighed out silently as I started to drive out of the dirty neighborhood.I glanced at my cellphone that glowed everytime someone called I had 7 missed calls from Mia and 10 from Micheal.I glanced back out the road as I continued to drive down the empty road.

"hello Jenna hey its Demi" I talked into my phone as I sat down on the old rundown lifegaurd building in the middle of the beach.My eyes were scanning the dark beach as I stared out at the ocean watching the moon luminate.

"Yeah Umm I got the drugs I was wondering what I can do to smoke them...Oh Its better to snort the coke and smoke the pot...Yeah Umm thank you ok yeah i have a great memory You want me to meet ya at your beach house to show me sure bye" I closed my cellphone as I stood up and stared back out at the ocean its wave were gentle and made a sootheing noise.I sighed and turned away from the view as I made my way towards my car getting ready to drive towards Jenna's house.

The house was quiet and still except for the loud laughing that came from the basement I followed Jenna down.Jenna was always the athletic type her big brown eyes and long blonde hair made her look like a regular goddess but she had a huge attitude and that made her one of the biggest bitches in the squad.

''People I like you all to meet my friend Demi she's new" Jenna breathed out as she took a seat by a one of the gamblers of our school.I looked around to see everyone laying on eachother as they smoked cigarrettes and pot.People were laughing and giggleing they were all in a haze and I could tell they were stoned.

"Demi come here" Jenna was holding a black CD with some white powder lined on it.I smiled gently as I made my way towards her. She was holding a thin straw in one hand as she handed me both the CD and the straw.

"Just snort it you have to toss your head back and just you know sniff it in" Jenna told me as I nodded lookind down at the white powder.I gently leveled my face towards the cd the straw in my nose.Jenna was standing close by taking her part in as I closed my eyes and sniffed it in.It was a little painful as I snorted the substance through my nose and thats when I felt myself becoming light headed and I let my eyes slip close as I took a seat down a smile slowly slipping into my face.


End file.
